This invention is directed to a touchpad assembly for use in an electronic device.
Some electronic devices, and in particular laptop and desktop computers, may include several types of input mechanisms. One of the input mechanisms may include a touchpad (e.g., for controlling a pointer displayed on a screen) and one or more buttons (e.g., a pick button to provide selection instructions). The touchpad and pick button may be coupled to the electronic device using several different approaches. In some embodiments, the electronic device may include a first opening through which a user may access the touchpad, and a second opening through which the pick button may extend.
In many electronic devices, the pick button provided is relatively small, and may be supported from within the electronic device using one or more springs (e.g., helical springs) compressed underneath the pick button. In addition, the small size of the button allows a user to actuate the button by depressing the button with the same amount of force independent of where the button is pressed—in other words, the small size of the button prevents it from deflecting away from a switch located underneath the button. While such existing touchpad assemblies may be sufficient for smaller touchpads and pick buttons, they lack the mechanical features necessary to provide proper support and a pleasant user experience when the touchpad, pick button, or both become larger (e.g., for example in a multi-touchpad) or are placed in smaller electronic devices (e.g., very thin laptop computers, such as the MacBook Air™, available from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.).